How to Love
by Jazz Briefs
Summary: Goten and Bra are engaged and want to tell heir parents until Vegeta threathens to kill Goten if Bra is ever near her again. So they make a plan to be together at last. A/U, G/B, little bit of T/P and M/U.
1. Default Chapter

How to Love  
  
Summery: Goten and Bra are engaged. They want to tell their parents that they plan to wed, when Vegeta finds out and forbids Bra. The consequence would be the death of Goten. So Goten and Bra decide the only way to spend the rest of their lives together is to convince not only Vegeta, but everyone else.  
  
A/N: This is A/U. The couples are G/B, and a little bit of T/P and M/U. The ages are: Bra: 21 Goten: 23 Trunks: 24 Pan: 21 Marron: 22 Uub: 25  
  
A/N 2: The reason I'm working on this instead of Field Trip to CC is because I had this idea in my head and if I didn't start it soon, then I would forget it ever existed.  
  
Chapter 1: To Capsule Corp we go  
  
Son Goten and Bra Briefs were heading towards the famous Capsule Corp. They were hand-in-hand, walking and smiling to each other. They had some great news to tell their family and friends. The reached Capsule Corp and saw Vegeta doing push-ups in the yard.  
  
'I guess the GR broke again.' Bra thought.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't do this." Bra told Goten. "If daddy's doing push-ups in the yard, that means he's probably really upset."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about him. He'll understand." Goten smiled at her.  
  
"You mean like the time Trunks and Pan started going out and he nearly had a heart attack? You mean the time Trunks asked Pan to marry him when his hair stuck to one side and he wasn't breathing? You mean the time-" Goten interrupted Bra before she contiuned on for another hour.  
  
"This is different. We're talking about his baby girl. He'll let us get married if you convince him."  
  
"I can't convince him to be related to Goku twice!"  
  
Goten was about to say something hen Vegeta walked right up to them. The first thing Vegeta saw was the two were hand-in-hand. Vegeta was about to say something when he caught a glance at the ring on Bra's finger. Instead of yelling at them, he decided to talk to Bra, then yell and most likely kill Goten.  
  
"Princess, I need to speak to you." Vegeta said in the all so familar voice.  
  
The two members of the sayian royal family went to talk a few feet away. Goten, with his very senstive hearing could hear every word.  
  
"What's wrong daddy? You look really pale." Bra said nervously.  
  
"Just what do you think you are doing being engaged to that good-for- nothing brat of Kakarot? Just like your brother, you have a sweet thing for Kakarot's relative. So to make matters easy for me, you are no longer allowed to see Kakarot's Brat II. If I catch you with him, I will kill him. Understood?" Vegeta liked making punishments. It was his favorite pastime besides training.  
  
"Yes, daddy." Just like Bra had said before, she had no power to convince Vegeta to be related to Goku twice.  
  
He left to go inside to change while Bra went back to Goten.  
  
"He can't do that...can he?" Goten asked.  
  
"Maybe. What are we going to tell everyone else? They're all waiting inside."  
  
"I guess we can tell them some wacked out lie. Unless you have anything that you can tell them." Goten said, thinking about something true that nobody knew about.  
  
"Well, I don't have anything true...but I do have an idea." Bra said being all clever and everything.  
  
"Ohh, tell me."  
  
"Okay, here's what we do..."  
  
After maybe 15 minutes and Goten thinking about how true it could get, Bra and Goten walked into the living room of CC. Everyone was their including Vegeta, who was in the middle of drinking some Gatorade.  
  
"Everyone, me and Bra-" Goten started but was interrupted by his mother.  
  
"Bra and I."  
  
"Fine, BRA AND I have an announcement."  
  
Vegeta glared at Bra, not expecting the upcoming news.  
  
"I'm pregnate!" Bra exclaimed.  
  
A/N: Well, wasn't that expected. In the next chapter, Vegeta and Trunks freak out, while everyone else is celebrating. Maybe the plan wasn't the best idea now that Vegeta and Trunks know. Oh well, it gets better later in the fic, and a bit more humorous. Ta-ta! 


	2. Is his hair suppose to stand up like tha...

Last time: Vegeta and the rest of the Z-gang got the shock of their lives when Bra CLAIMED that she was pregnate. Now how is everyone going to deal with Bra who isn't really pregnate?  
  
Chapter 2: Is his hair suppose to stand up like that?  
  
"I'm pregnate!" Bra exclaimed.  
  
Silence filled the air.  
  
"And Goten's the father." Bra exclaimed trying to get everyone to stop being so deadly quiet.  
  
But again, silence filled the air.  
  
"And we plan on getting married before the baby is born." Bra said.  
  
That broke the silence.  
  
"WTF!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR PREGNATE!!??? I'LL KILL YOU GOTEN YOU LITTLE MUTHA#%^*(&&*()*^^!!!!" Trunks yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Before Goten could yell back at him, Bra stepped in.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT TRUNKS, I WON'T LET YOU KILL HIM, NO MATTER WHAT YOU OR DADDY OR ANYONE SAYS. IF YOU WANT TO HURT HIM THAN YOU HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME. DOES EVERYONE UNDERSTAND?!" Bra screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads except Vegeta, who turned around from Bra, his hair standing up, but not like it usually was.  
  
"Is his hair suppose to stand up like that?" Bra asked pointing at Vegeta.  
  
Bulma went over to him and looked at his deathly pale skin. He looked like he wasn't breathing.  
  
"Umm..Veggie-chan? You okay?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Just pour some cold water over him. He'll be fine." Chi-chi said, going to the kitchen to get a bucket of water. She came back and poured it all over Vegeta. Vegeta got back to his senses.  
  
"WTF?! WHO POURED WATER ALL OVER ME?" Vegeta yelled. Everyone pointed to Chi-Chi, who was waving her frying pan around. Vegeta got the message, and stayed FAR away from Chi-Chi.  
  
He turned to look at his daughter and her fiance. Goten looked scarred to death, probably one to many nightmares of Vegeta beating the crap out of him and Trunks when they got into trouble.  
  
"You," Vegeta pointed to Goten "Better don't you every touch my daugter again. You will not marry her, in fact you will not see her. Is that understood?"  
  
"Obviously you didn't hear what I said earlier, daddy." Bra said deathly calm.  
  
"Princess, I don't want to hear it. You have mated with the son of a third class. He should be punished." Vegeta said.  
  
"I WILL marry him, and I WILL have my child with him, and you WILL NOT touch my man. Is THAT understood?" Bra glared at Vegeta.  
  
"Fine. You can marry him and everything, but you will not be living here." Vegeta said.  
  
"Fine. I'll move into Goten's apartment." That was all Bra heard. She grabbed Goten's hand, and dragged him upstairs so then he could help her pack.  
  
Vegeta was about to go to the GR to train until he was stopped by Trunks, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Chi-Chi's frying pan.  
  
"Dad, you went way out of line."  
  
"VEGETA, WHY DID YOU KICK MY DAUGHTER OUT OF MY HOUSE??"  
  
"VEGETA, YOU IDIOT YOU CAN'T JUST KICK OUT YOUR DAUGHTER FOR BEING PREGNATE!!"  
  
*BAM*  
  
"You all idiots don't understand. She has mated with the son of a third- class-" Vegeta was interrupted.  
  
"Who can kick your butt, anytime anywhere!" Goku stated  
  
"AHEM! Anyway, she didn't listen to my when I said he was trouble. She wants to marry him anyway, they can live together. I just don't want to see her unti she learns her lesson." And with that, Vegeta left.  
  
***In Bra's Room***  
  
"I think you went a little too far, B-chan."  
  
"What do you mean. If I really was pregante I would have to do the same thing."  
  
"I know, but I mean, their going to see that your not pregante in a couple of months. Cause well you know, you get all sick and you start showing."  
  
"I'm well aware of that Goten."  
  
"Whatever you say B-chan."  
  
They put everything in capsules and went to say goodbye. Luckily Vegeta wasn't there at the moment. They gave everyone their addresses and phone numbers just in case. Then they left.  
  
***Two weeks later***  
  
"C'mon B-chan, they're going to be here soon." Goten knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"I'll be out in a-" Bra never got to finsh, as disgusting sounds of someone being sick came from the bathroom.  
  
The doorbell rang and Goten went to answer it. Trunks, Pan, Marron, and Bra were all standing there, smiling. Trunks had called Goten 3 days after Goten and Bra told them the news. Trunks apoligized. Goten and Bra invited them to spend the day over at their house.  
  
"Hey Goten. Whats up?" Trunks grinned.  
  
"Nothing, except..." Goten turned around to see Bra looking extremely pale.  
  
"B-chan, are you ok?" Pan asked, worried.  
  
"Of course I-" Bra ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Its must be morning sickness. It happens alot when your pregante." Marron said.  
  
'Pregante?' Goten thought. He put two and two together, and came up with the results.  
  
Goten fainted.  
  
To be conutuined...  
  
Well, there's that chapter. It seems Bra really is pregante. Now how are they going to explain it to the gang? 


	3. Why'd you faint?

OMG, can it be? Jazz is updating a story? Yes, it is true. I am updating. Luckly today is a snow day (yay snow!) so I decided it was time to update. Yep, yep! And I finally know how to spell pregnant! YAY!!! Onto the story!  
  
Last time: Bra and Goten told Vegeta and the gang about the news. Vegeta kicked Bra out of the house. Now 2 weeks have gone by, and it seems like Bra might really be pregnant...  
  
Chapter 3: Why'd you faint?  
  
Goten was out cold faster than you can say 'Saiyan'. The others went to help him to a couch. Pan and Marron went to get Bra's help. The girls told Bra about what happened, and Bra was about to run out and help, until morning sickness took over. Marron stayed to help Bra while Pan went to get some cold water. In other words, there was chaos.  
  
Pan came back with a bucket full of cold water and poured it all over Goten. Goten woke up very quickly shouting and shivering. Trunks busted out laughing, until Pan smacked Trunks over his head.  
  
"Stop laughing Trunks. It wouldn't be funny if this happened to you." Pan said.  
  
"Maybe not haha funny..." Trunks replied.  
  
"I'm just going to ignore you right now. Goten how do you feel?" Pan turned towards Goten.  
  
"And why did you faint?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I feel fine Pan. But...." Goten was about to start until he realized that no one knew the truth. He didn't want to tell them without Bra being there with him.   
  
"But what?" Trunks said.  
  
Fortunatly Bra and Marron came out of the bathroom. Bra looked a little plae, but she did feel better than before.  
  
"Oh Goten, your awake. I told Bra what happened." Marron said.  
  
"Listen, we have to talk." Bra said.  
  
"Is it important?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah." Goten said. They all sat down on another couch (like they were going to sit on a couch that was wet with cold water). Goten and Bra explained everything.  
  
30 minutes later Bra and Goten finshed telling the story. It was deathly quiet.  
  
"Ok, let me get this straight. Bra wanted to marry Goten but Vegeta didn't want you to, so you made a lie that you were pregnant so then you two could be together, and then you find out that you really are pregnant?!" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah basically." Bra said.  
  
"Ok, I was just making sure."  
  
"Exactly how did she become pregnant, Goten?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well, when a man loves a woman...." Goten started.  
  
"Idiot, just forget I ever asked the question." Trunks.  
  
"Ok then." Goten stated.  
  
"How are you going to tell Vegeta?" Marron asked.  
  
"Well, as long as he's not talking to me, then I won't tell him." Bra said.  
  
"You have to tell him someday." Pan said.  
  
"But that day is not today. Now what are we doing today?" Bra said changing the subject.  
  
"How about to the mall so then you can buy clothes for the baby and yourself." Marron stated.  
  
"You know they have a new maternity store open." Pan replied. This started a conversation about clothes. Goten and Trunks looked at each other and sighed. This would be a long 9 months.  
  
Next Time: I'm skipping some time to the 4th month when Bra and Goten gets the first ultrasound. Bulma and Chi-Chi (who don't know about the prank) come along. And why does Goten hate Bra's doctor? 


	4. Ultrasound? What's That?

Well, after updating one of my stories, I decided to go ahead and update this one too. So here it is. I'm skipping some time, so Bra is now 4 months pregnant. Now let's begin...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ *cries*  
  
Last Time: Bra finds out that she really is pregnant. She and Goten reveal the prank to Trunks, Marron, and Pan. Now Bra is going to get her first ultrasound.  
  
Chapter 4: Ultrasound? What's That?  
  
It has been 4 months since Bra realized that she really was pregnant. It hadn't bothered her that much. At least now her and Goten wouldn't have to use this as a prank. Speaking of Goten, he was helping Bra with anything and everything. It sometimes annoyed her, but she knew Goten was doing it to help her.  
  
One day, Goten and Bra were eating their dinner. More like a feast.  
  
  
  
"Goten I think its time for an ultrasound." Bra told Goten.  
  
  
  
"Ultrasound? What's that?" Goten asked, confused.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean what's an ultrasound?" Bra snapped.  
  
"I mean, I don't know what that is." Goten said.  
  
"OMG how do you not know what a ultrasound is? Didn't you ever learn about that in sex-ed?" Bra asked, irritated.  
  
"No. My mom didn't want me in the class."   
  
Bra sighed. "An ultrasound makes sure the baby is healthy."  
  
"Oh. So when do you want to get it?" Goten asked.  
  
"I've already set up an appointment. It's tommarrow at noon." Bra said.  
  
"Um, noon's a bad time. You see me and Trunks were going to-" Goten stopped after seeing Bra's glare. He did not want to get on her bad side.  
  
"Your going with me. Trunks can wait. GOT THAT!!??" Bra exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, noon it is." Goten cowarded in fear.  
  
  
  
"Good," Bra said getting up, "Because your mom and my mom are going to."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
The next day at the doctor's office....  
  
Bra laid on a hospital bed, looking at the ceiling. Goten was on her right, looking at a machine. Chi-Chi and Bulma were to her left, chatting quietly. It had been 15 minutes and the doctor still hadn't shown up. They waited another 5 minutes, and finally the doctor came in.  
  
"Good afternoon, Ms.Briefs. I'm your doctor Dr.S," A handsome young man said. "I understand that you are in hear for your first ultrasound. So what I'm going to first do is have you put some of this gel on your stomach while I get the machine up and running."  
  
Bra did as told while Goten looked suspiciosly at the doctor. Bulma and Chi-Chi saw Goten and knew Goten did not like this doctor.  
  
"Good I see your done. Now I'm going to put something on your stomach and its going to roll around, sort of like a computer mouse. You have to relax." Dr. S. put the computer mouse thing or whatever and started rolling around. Soon, a little picture was visable on the screen.  
  
"OMG, look at my little grandbaby." Chi-Chi said teary-eyed.  
  
"Where?" Bra asked.  
  
"That, right there." Bulma said, pointing at it.  
  
Bra finally showed it and almost cried. There was her little baby, looking all peaceful. She looked at Goten, who hadn't said a word. He was staring at Dr.S, who's hand was going a little further down.  
  
"HEY!" Goten yelled. He startled everyone. "Why's your hand going so far down!?"  
  
  
  
"He's trying to get a better picture of the baby." Bulma said.  
  
"Oh." Goten said, embarassed. "Sorry."  
  
"That's alright. Most first-time fathers are like that." Dr. S. smiled.  
  
After looking at the baby and talking to Dr.S. Bra and Goten left. They were able to get some pictures (they gave some to Bulma and Chi-Chi would said they were sending to friends and family). Once they had gotten home. Bra fell asleep. Goten watched her sleep peacefully. Only 5 more months...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Ok, sorry if this wasn't one of my best chapters. I started getting writers block in the middle of the story. R&R please.  
  
Next time-Goten, Trunks, Marron, and Pan have to deal with Bra's eating habits and mood swings. 


	5. Pickle Juice? I thought it was Lime Kool...

Alrighty, before I start, I thought I would just let you know that I'm going on vacation for about a month, and therefore won't be able to update ay of my stories. I'll update The Big One right before I go. Anyway, here's How to Love Ch.5!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Or Kool-Aid  
  
Last Time: Bra and Goten (along with Bulma and Chi-Chi) went to get the first ultrasound.   
  
Note: Bra is now in her 5th month.  
  
Ch.5: Pickle juice? I thought it was lime kool-aid!  
  
"GOTEN, GO BUY ME SOME BLUEBERRY MUFFINS NOW!!!"  
  
"I'm going, I'm going."  
  
"YOU'D BETTER BECAUSE IF YOU'RE NOT I'LL-"   
  
Goten never did hear the rest. He left as quickly as he good, hurrying to the grocery store before Bra destroyed their home. When he got to the store, he brought the muffins and headed back home. He walked inside and noticed tha Pan, Trunks, and Marron were there.   
  
"Honey, you brought the muffins! I love you so much!" Bra hugged Goten.  
  
"Err...I love you too." Goten said carefully. He didn't want Bra to be mad at him again.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, what made you think I wouldn't."  
  
"Ok, stop being all mushy and stuff while I'm here." Trunks complained. He walked over to the fridge and got a drink. He wrinkled his face in disgust.  
  
"Bra, you need to learn how to make kool-aid. This tastes awful." Trunks said.  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't make any kool-aid." Bra said.  
  
"Then what is this?" Trunks held up a glass cup with a green liquid in it.  
  
"OMG! That's my pickle juice." Bra exclaimed.  
  
"Pickle juice?" Pan said disgusted. She hated pickles.  
  
"It's really good, you should try it." Bra said.  
  
"Hello, I just drank pickle juice!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP! YOU SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO TALK HERE!" Bra yelled. Trunks, however, was not affected by it.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!" Trunks yeled back at Bra. They started arguing back and forth, while Goten, Marron, and Pan decided to just play Go Fish.  
  
"Got any 3's?" Marron asked Goten.  
  
"Go fish."  
  
2 months later  
  
"Dang, its hot in here." Bra muttered to herself, as she turned on the 3rd air conditioner. Lately, it had been extremely hot to Bra, and extremely cold to Goten.   
  
"Bra, did you just turn on another a/c?" Goten asked.  
  
"So what if I did?" Bra gave Goten a death glare.  
  
"I was just wondering." Goten cowered. He had 4 sweaters on so far, and it looked like he was going to have to put on another.  
  
"Oh yeah, my mom wants us to go to Capsule Corp for a dinner with our families." Bra smiled.  
  
"What joy." Goten said sarcastically.  
  
At Capsule Corp  
  
"Bra, Goten! Come in!" Bulma greeted the two soon-to-be parents ino the house.  
  
"Hi mom. Is daddy here?" Bra asked.  
  
"He's sparing with Goku." Bulma said, sighing.  
  
"Not anymore. Here they come." Goten said, pointing to a beaten up Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"Hey son! Hey Bra! Wow Bra, your getting pretty big." Goku said, smiling. He didn't see Bra give him a death glare after saying she looked big.  
  
"Hi daddy." Bra said, looking at Vegeta. Vegeta just nodded. He hadn't forgiven Bra and Goten.  
  
"Err...I'll be right back." Bra said, going down a hallway.  
  
"Where are you going?" Goku asked.  
  
"To turn on the a/c. It's hot in this house." Bra said.  
  
"Oh no." Goten eyes went wide. He took out a capsule and out flew 7 sweaters, a winter jacket, some gloves, and ear muffs. He put them on.  
  
"Son, why are you wearing those?" Goku asked.  
  
"You'll see in about 15 minutes."  
  
They all walked into the living room to see just about everyone there. Goten could see Trunks, Pan, and Marron watching tv, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillen, Yamacha, and Puar talking to one side of the room, and Videl, 18, and his mother on the other side of the room. When he walked in, everyone looked at him. Trunks laughed at him, while Krillen and Gohan showed signs of sympathy. They knew what he was going through.  
  
"Shut up." said Goten as he sat down next to Trunks.  
  
"Is it that bad?" Marron asked.  
  
"You don't know the half of it." Goten muttered.  
  
Bra walked in a couple of minutes later. She was smiling and humming to herself. She sat down next to Pan and started talking to her and Marron. Goten looked around the room and saw everyone had stopped what they were doing. Everyone was looking at Bra. They were hoping not to distract her with their talking. They didn't want to get on her bad side. Bra had noticed this.  
  
"Why did everyone stop talking? You can talk you know." Bra said.  
  
"No, that's ok. It wasn't about anything important." Yamacha said.  
  
"Talk. Now." Bra said in a deathly voice. Everyone suddenly started talking about random things, not wanting to upset the saiyan princess.  
  
About 15 minutes later, it had started getting extremely cold in the house.  
  
"How did it get so cold? It was perfect just a couple of minutes ago." Yamacha said.  
  
"Bra's doing." Gohan said. Yamacha now understood why Goten was dressed the way he was.  
  
Soon it was time to eat. The dinner was great...except for the fact that Bra had gotten a different meal than everyone else, and it looked plain disgusting. Finally everyone went home, to just throw up after seeing Bra's meal.  
  
Ok, that's the end of that chapter. If you didn't know, Bra was 7 months at the end of the chappie. Like I said, I'm going on vacation and won't be able to update for a month (I know some people are like "But you don't usually update for a month anyway?") So R&R and please no flamez. I will however take constructive crititism (I hope I spelled it right).  
  
Next Time: Bra's due in one week, and her and Goten decide to have the wedding now (since the original plan was to get married before the baby). Will they even have time to say 'I do', after Bra's water breaks? This might be a two part chapter. 


End file.
